The present invention relates to the field of water conserving devices for use with a toilet flush tank. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of devices allowing the user of a conventional toilet to manually select the amount of water to be used when flushing the toilet.
On the average, 40% of the water used in homes is flushed down the toilet. Conventional toilet flush tanks discharge the total volume of water contained within the tank each time they are flushed, regardless of whether solid or liquid waste is to be expelled from the toilet. Liquid waste, however, requires only a fraction of the water necessary to flush solid waste. Thus, a considerable amount of water is wasted each time liquid waste is flushed.
Of the water saving devices currently available, most are not installable by the average homeowner and involve considerable expense, making them unattractive. On the other hand, less expensive solutions typically do not allow the user to choose alternate volumes of water with which to flush the toilet.